Another Tournament
by Emily Alice
Summary: Koenma as requested the gang enter another tournament but this time they will be needing two new teammates. What if they were two lovely demonness from Hiei and Kurama's past? KuramaxOC/ HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Wolf and Cat Demon**

_**By: Emily M. Alice**_

Koenma requested Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke to become a team once again for another tournament. "Why isn't the oaf here?" Asked Hiei, "Isn't he joining us?"

"No, Yusuke demanded he wasn't to be apart of our team. He is finally getting out of the life and we'd like to keep it that way." He said.

"Won't we be needing two new team mates then?" Kurama asked.

"I have already found your new team mates. Introducing Myou Hitachiin and Kurami Haninozuka." Both Kurama and Hiei complete froze as Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the two their new teammates walked in. The first girl dressed in black shorts and a purple tank top, her black hair pulled back into a long braid down her back. She was maybe 6'2 with golden cat like eyes with matching black ears and tail.

The next demon wore a similar outfit to Yoko Kurama, Yusuke thought, but her outfit was black. Her hair was also black as night and was pulled back into a ponytail. He noticed that her blood red eyes were locked with Kurama's green eyes. "Myou-" He started only never got the chance to go on. Her foot made contact with his jaw and he stumbled back.

"Don't speak to me. Though this whole Tournament don't you /dare/ try and speak with me." She growled at the fox demon. Kurami simply chuckled and leaned against the wall next to Hiei. Yusuke looked between his two friends and his two new teammates.

"Um, I'm confused. You all know each other?" He asked.

"Mhm!" Kurami said before shocking him even more by /nuzzling/ Hiei's neck. His eyes widen as Hiei just smirked at her, not pushing her away or giving her a look of disgusted.

". . . " Yusuke blinked, looking back over to where Kurama was getting the shit beat out of him from Myou. "Why does she hate you?"

"Story for another day, now listen," Koenma said to the group. He watched the wolf demon stop beating Kurama and stepped back. "You are a team now, understand? This month of training with Genkai better turn you into a team. There are two on two battles and you all need to be able to fight together, got that? Also, you don't want to worry about hostile crowds like last time." He added cheerfully. "Now ladies, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Kurami, Haninozuka." The cat demon stepped up. "I'm a cat demon, skilled with five different kinds of a weapons but my best is my blades." She said, pulling out two one-handed swords. "Oh, I also met Hiei when he was doing border patrol." Kurami smirked over at him.

"I am Myou Hitachiin, wolf demon. I perfer hand to hand combat or shifting into my wolf form and ripping people a part." She shrugged. Yusuke waited for her to go on, she gave him a 'what-do-you-want-me-to-say' look.

"Damnit! What the hell happen between you and Kurama, bitch!"

"Yusuke, don't-" Kurama started before he was cut off by her shifted into a large overgrown black wolf and went right for his thorat. Yusuke waited for the attck but Kurama stepped in front and glared down at her as her claws cut across his chest. "Back Down, _ookami._" He growled. To his shock, she did as his friend asked and shifted back.

"Why don't you go to the temple and get them settled in?" Baby breath helpfully suggested. With that they new 'team' set off. The girls went ahead of the guys, giving Yusuke an amazing view (which earned him a glare from both demons on his side)

"So, how do you know her, Kurama?" 

_Yoko Kurama watched the small child lay in his bed, her raven black hair spilling over the pillow. He had removed her top to fix her terrible wound on her stomach thus her whole chest down was wrapped up. The child had to be a Blood Wolf Demon, though they were all taken out. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft moan. The child leaned up and blinked, meeting his golden eyes with her red eyes. "W-who are you?"_

"_Yoko Kurama,_ _ookami. Do you have a name?"_

"_I go by Myou." She replied. He couldn't help but check her out; she might be young but she'd grow into a fine demonness. Maybe if she stayed around he'd mate with her. _

"_Where do you stay?" He asked her. Myou bit her lip and made no reply. "You are welcome to stay her, Myou." He said, "If you don't mind our life style I'd love for you to stay. I'd personally train you to keep up with us." _

"… She was shocked but agreed to stay with our band of thieves. I trained her myself and she became one of the best. She was loyal to me, not the treasures we stole. Which was why after four years of her spending time with me I was to make her my mate when she turned sixteen."

"Whoa, you pedo!" Yusuke laughed, clutching his stomach. How could he not think that? Yoko was old, and Myou was only sixteen? He nearly laughed at Kurama the whole way to the Temple.

"What are you laughing at, dimwit?" The old hag asked as they reached her temple.

"Nothing, ya old hag."

"You must be the new teammates." Genkai asked the ladies, they nodded. "Good, Yusuke will need a babysitter." Yusuke glared. "I'll have Yukina show you to your rooms were you can settle in. Then go clean up for dinner." The ladies nodded and followed the young ice maiden. "What the hell happen to you, Kurama?" She asked, gesturing toward the black and blue on his jaw and the blood stain cloth.

"His old girlfriend kicked his ass." Yusuke snickered.

"I deserved more." He replied, making his way to the house. Kurama mind was on Myou the whole time he laid on his bed. She was so young, alone, but she always had a strong face on to mask her emotions. Though he wanted to ask her so many questions, he knew that she wouldn't answer.

Myou and Kurami sat in the cat's room. Kurami was worried about her friend; she knew being around her ex mate would be hard but she'd have to deal with it. "Is the revenge worth this, Myou?" She asked.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. The cat sighed, she only joined along with her friend for the treasure the winner gets (She has a weakness for shinning things). That is how the two friends met, over a shinny gem. Myou saved the cat demon when a demon was going to get her from behind. She was to distract by the gem to notice.

Ever since then the two were each other partner and had each other's backs. If it weren't for Kurami, Myou would have been dead a while ago as the same for Kurami. "Dinner is done!" Kurami grinned cheerful; she smelt the food from miles away. They chuckled and made there way out only to have Myou bump into Kurama. He was only wearing bottoms seeing how his chest was bandaged from her cut.

"Sorry…" She muttered, pulling her eyes from his body and kept walking as fast as she could. She heard him sigh and Kurami chuckle. Myou ended up sitting next to Kurama and Genkai as Kurami set by Hiei and Yusuke. Most of dinner was in silence and Myou just poked at her food.

"What, don't you like the food?" The old woman asked.

"Oh, no, it's amazing. I'm just distracted tonight. Forgive me."

"You are just as bad as Kurama with those damn manners. Yusuke, why can't you pick them up?" The whole table chuckled. Myou stood up and looked at Genkai,

"Would you care if I went for a run? I think I need air." Soon as the older woman nodded she took off. Kurama stood up after her and just sighed.

"Let her go, Kurama." The cat demon told him. "She needs time."

"Can you tell me-" 

"I cannot tell you anything about her, just that you hurt her badly by never trying to find her."

"I tried though damnit!" He growled. Everyone looked at him, the saw a flash of gold in his eyes and he went for the door. Kurami blocked it, her claws ready.

"You will not talk to her till tomorrow and you are calm, understand?" She hissed, "You owe her that much."

"Talking can wait, because Tomorrow is your first day of training." Genkai told them before leaving for bed. The cat demon huffed and went to her room. She went in and closed the door only to find Hiei making himself comfortable on /her/ bed. She smirked,

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked the shirtless demon.

"Going to sleep, if I'm not mistaken." She simply rolled her eyes and undressed into a black lace bra and panties. Kurami watched his face scan down her body with lust.

"Still plan on sleeping?" She smirked. He made no reply, his lips pushed against her in a lustful kiss and pulled her down to bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I don't own anything but Myou and Kurami **_

_**Chapter Two: Training**_

_**By: Emily M. Alice**_

Genkai knew she had to get the team all on good terms. The source of the problem was. Kurama and Myou. If she could get the two to act like a team then there wouldn't be fighting on the inside. She knew what the two demons needed. After everyone came out (everyone noticed that Hiei and Kurami came out together) she had Yukina get breakfast and was surprises to find Myou helping her.

After they were all feed and dressed in their training clothes she sent them out to train. "Myou, Kurama, you two are up first for sparing." She asked, shocking everyone.

"Eh, you sure that's a good idea?" Yusuke asked. Genkai just sent him a look and watched, as the two got ready to battle. Myou's fists glowed with energy and she charged Kurama. The fist didn't connect as Kurama leaped over her in a graceful somersault. He landed behind and pulled his rose whip. He knew Myou's technique and knew he needed to make this a long distance fight. She turned to her opponent and charged at him. Kurama's whip snaked out and split the cloth holding her outfit up, smirking as it fell from her body revealing her sports bra and black plants underneath.

"Kurama, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." She smirked. He grinned and sent a thick vine toward her. She barely managed to dodge the vine with an upward leap. The vine that appeared behind her smacked Myou down, she hit the ground and rolled to avoid being captured by the vines. When she landed was when he noticed the scar on her shoulder.

"What happen there?" Ignoring his question, she charged Kurama again. Anticipating the dodge, she changed direction at the last second and came up behind Kurama. She used her K9 like teeth to bite into his shoulder. Her bite didn't last as Kurama made contact with her gut. She gasped out in pain and backed up.

Kurama was breathing hard and sweating, but Myou was too. She was faster then she was before. She didn't attack recklessly but then again he taught her better. Kurama smiled. He hadn't realized how much he missed fighting her. "You didn't answer. Did you remove my mating mark? I know you didn't willingly because if so a scar wouldn't be left." He pointed out, knowing her skills with a knife. If she were willing then a scar wouldn't be left unless she put up a fight meaning someone did it.

The fight continued with each opponent scoring hits on the other. Both were now bleeding from various wounds. Kurama was tiring. He never realized how hard battles between himself and his old mate was. They faced each other, both panting. They had long since tuned out the sounds of the group making comments, namely Yusuke. Kurama flicked his whip at her again, this time Myou took her chance. She shifted into a large black wolf and dodged, leaping at him.

Kurama saw the attack coming. If she were to knock him down, the fight would be over. His body wouldn't respond with the speed needed to dodge her. He had to think. He sent his rose whip out to tangle around her legs. The wolf couldn't avoid it and was pulled to the ground. Myou hit the ground hard. Kurama was on her in an instant, his rose whip wrapped around her once again human throat. Blood was dripping down Kurama's face making it difficult to see out of one eye. "Do you yield?" She griped her fists tightly; he didn't even notice they glowed with energy. The fist made contact with him and he released the whip. That's all she needed.

Myou straddled him and repeatedly punch him. His friends went to stop her but Genkai stopped them. "What the hell, grams?"

"She needs to get it out of her system. Look." That's when the group noticed the tears as she punched him. Kurami was simply stunned, her friend never cried since his death.

"How dare you! You never tried to find me, find what happen to our kits! Do you want to know what happened? Akira returned to take me, he removed the mark, he tried to mark me, he killed your kits and made sure I knew he set up your death!" Her fists stopped, she couldn't throw another punch sobs were taking over her body, and any anger was now sadness. Kurama's heart ached to help her, to hold her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I tried to find you as soon as I could but by then no one even knew if you were alive anymore…" She made no reply, she just stood up and clutched her side weakly as she limped toward her arms of her waiting friend.

"Take her inside, take care of her." Genkai instructed and Kurami nodded, guiding her inside. Hiei was at his friend's side along with Yusuke. Kurama's face was pretty bad. Genkai wasn't proud about the physical pain the two went through but because they did they might be able to work through any emotional pain still left. The group went on break for lunch and time for Kurama and Myou to be healed up. It was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Dog not welcomed**_

_**By: Emily M. Alice **_

_**AN: I don't own anything but Myou and Kurami **_

Myou woke up in her room alone. 'Cat must be out.' She thought, looking at her empty bed. Without thinking, she made her way out of the room to the kitchen. Her mind was racing about the dream she had. It was of her, Yoko, and their kits and pups. Their eldest was female with Yoko's looks; Sliver hair and golden eyes but she had black wolf ears and matching tail. Though the two youngest were both twin boys. They had black hair like their mother and white fox ears and tail. Would they be in their life if Akira hadn't sent him to his death?

The wolf demon was so in thought that she didn't even notice she wasn't alone anymore. "Couldn't sleep?" The voice broke her chain of thought. She finally noticed the green eyes watching her.

"Nope, you?" Myou asked Kurama. He simply shook his head.

"Nightmares?" He asked her, she shook her head. She wished.

"No, just a dream that is having me question everything." She admitted. "What about you?"

"Nightmare, remember what you told me? That's all I could think about, Akira hurting you… I wasn't there to save you." Kurama said looking at the bowl of noodles he had in his hand.

"I should have been strong enough that I didn't need saving." Myou told him, getting herself a bowl. "I had a dream about what our life could have been like, with our pups and kits." She smiled to herself, "I also picture you training our children."

"Maybe it wasn't of what our life could have been, but will be." Kurama said, putting down her bowl to take her hand. "Myou, I never stopped loving you. You must believe me I tried to find you. Yomi told me he hadn't seen you since he took power."

"Once you died I was lost. I had hidden from the world and partnered up with Kurami. We came to the human world once the barrier was down. Part of me wanted to find you, but for all I knew you could have been mated again…"

"I had chances, but no female ever held my interest like you do. I couldn't mate with someone when my love would always be you." Myou shook her head, "Kurama-" "Myou, I'm telling you the truth. I still love you with my whole heart. Please. Let your dream become our future." Before she knew it, his lips were crushing against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she was kissing him back. Her lips parted to grant him entrance. Kurama pulled her close as his tongue danced with hers.

Myou quickly pushed him away. Her hand went to cover her mouth. "Kurama, no. You aren't the same demon you were before. We have to take things slow. Get to know each other again." She told him. He simply nodded.

"Okay, then I guess this is goodnight, ookami." She nodded before returning to his room. Kurama did the same, but he wasn't able to sleep. He would make her dream their future. He could love no other.Myou Hitachiin, blood wolf demonness, was his from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree. He was aware of the engery coming from the hot springs not far from the temple. The fire demon already knew who was there. Kurami Haninozuka relaxed with her eyes closed, naked in the water. Her hair was pinned back into a bun with her cat ears twitching. "Try being more quiet, Hiei." Her golden cat eyes open at him with a playful smirk.

"Hn." He replied, as he undressed. He entered the water and moved to capture his prey. Hiei stopped as the cat demon's hand touched his chest to stop him. "What?"

"Let's talk." She purred, nuzzling his neck. She wanted to talk? Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "I want to know why you hadn't told your sister yet."

"Kurami…"

"She has a right to know." His lover pointed out. Hiei simply made a face at her. She shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "You know I am right. Let's make a deal, if I win more battles then you during this 'tournament' you have to tell her."She smirked.

"Deal." Hiei hadn't lost a battle during the last one he won't lose one another. He watched as the cat demon smirked then nibble on his ear. His breath cut in his throat. She'd be the death of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" He asked, she grinned before her lips met his.

Genkai sat at the breakfast table. To her shock, Yusuke and Yukina were the only two at the table. Myou and Kurama soon joined with a smile on their face. Yusuke noticed how relax they now were with each other. "What happen between you two?" He asked.

"Kurama and I are going to try to be together again. Though we both have changed and we need to reconnected before mating again."

"Congrats then. I think." He muttered. Everyone tensed as the smell of sex entered the room with Hiei and Kurami. It was silent till the spirit detective busted into laughter. "WHOA! SHORTIE GOT LAID!" He laughed louder, "with a cat!" He fell back laughing even Kurama chuckled.

"HN." Hiei grumbled and sat down, stabbing his food. The kitten simply chuckled and nuzzled him, "Ignore him, he is just upset he hasn't got any recently." At that, his laughter died and he glared at the cat demon.

Genkai sighed; this was really going to be a long month. Just then, barking was heard from outside. "Hey guys!" Kuwabara called, "Me and Demon are here!" Myou gave a look at Kurama.

"Our friend's dog." He answered as a large black Mastiff came running through the door.

"EEK!" Kurami squealed, jumping up and making a run for it. Demon chased after the cat demon to a tree, where he barked. Kuwabara quickly grabbed a hold of the dog and pulled him back to the house. The dog stared at Myou. She shifted uncomfortable by the way the dog was watching her.

"Kuwabara, this is Myou, a wolf demon. She and her kitty demon friend up in the tree are our new teammates for a new tournament."

"Ah, I got ya." He replied. Then the dog jumped over the table and jumped on Myou before anyone could stop him. Kuwabara and Yusuke paused for a second before they fell to the ground laughing.

"SOMEONE GET IT THE FUCK OFF ME!" Myou cried out. The large mastiff was humping the wolf demon. Kurama quickly tried to pull the dog off her. Hiei had already gone to try and get Kurami out of the tree. Genkai even cracked a smile; she wouldn't ever have a dull day again with these kids in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: The Tournament **

By: Emily M. Alice

The month went by quickly. The tournament was being held on another island which meant to get there they needed to go on the boat. Kurami out right refused. The team watched in amusement/ somewhat irritated as Myou tried to pull the cat demon on board. "GET ON THE FUCKING BOAT, K!"

"NO, never me here! I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried out as her friend tried to pull her.

"Damnit, Bitch!" Myou scowled.

"I resent that! I am a /cat/ but you on the other hand…" Kurami smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" The wolf growled and attacked her to the ground. Yusuke was laughing but Hiei and Kurama didn't seem amused. The two demons shared a look before each grabbing a hold of the demonness they swung them over their shoulder before stepping on the boat. Yusuke watched as the two girls kept trying to kill each other behind their backs. He couldn't help but grin. Finally, this damn tournament might be slightly more entertaining thanks to the fact that these two girls made their team less of a stick in the mud.

The boat ride wasn't nearly as bad as the last (which they had to fight to stay on). They would arrive in an hour but the time didn't seem to go fast enough. The cat demon seemed to have been scratching like crazy along with Myou. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "You two ladies okay?"

"Kill. Kuwabara." Growled Myou as she scratched her behind her ears. He turned to Kurami who was biting at her arm. Yusuke had a confused look but Hiei and Kurama were just laughing. He turned to them with a questionable look.

"It seems his dog had given the two fleas." Slowly, the half demon blinked before bursting into laughter. The girls gave the boys a death glare, which shut Hiei and Kurama up, but Yusuke wasn't afraid. He had been slapped enough times by Keiko to not be effected by the death glare. Though if looks could kill…

"Are we there yet?" Kurami whined once again. How Hiei and Myou could just sleep through was strange. Kurama and Yusuke were suck putting up with it through the whole boat ride. Thankfully, they arrived before Yusuke killed the cat. Kurami was the first off the boat along with Myou. The boys followed behind and started to the hotel.

Myou and Kurami felt weird as demons greeted their friends as 'Lords' and 'General'. Kurama still held the title of head General for Yomi, and Hiei was made Mukuro heir. Though there were still plenty of disgusted looks the group earned. Myou found it most weird since Kurama was an ex bandit, as she was.

The reached the fancy hotel where they had their own pent house which had three rooms, two with a doubles bed and another with a single bed. The group all looked at each other, Yusuke was the first to speak. "I GOT THE SINGLE!" He yelled and ran to the room.

"No matter how much I care for our friendship I refuse to room with you, Kurama." Hiei huffed.

"It's simple, Hiei and I will share and Kurama and Myou can share." Kurami said wrapping her arm around Hiei's arm. Kurama nodded slightly but the wolf bit her bottom lip nervously. She remembered how she felt after that simple kiss; she wouldn't trust herself with him in the same bed.

"Do not be nervous, it's not like we hadn't shared a bed together before." Kurama told her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile before going to their room where she started to unpack. It was going to be a long night. The next day the people who were going to watch would arrive which included Botan, Keiko, Genkai, Kuwabara, his sister, Yukina, and Baby Breath.

Yusuke was the first to hit the hay, followed by Hiei and Kurami (but Myou knew they weren't going to sleep). The wolf stood and made her way into the bedroom. Kurama was in the shower so she didn't bother to lock the door as she tossed her clothes off. She stood in red lace bra and matching panties when she heard the door open. Thinking it was Kurama she turned not caring that he saw her, but it wasn't Kurama. She screamed.

Hiei was relaxing in bed, the cat cuddled close, fast asleep. He felt uneasy; a new demonic energy was close and made him uneasy. Then he heard Myou's screams. Kurami was up and quick on her feet and the two ran with Kurama catching up (who was just in a white towel). Myou stood where she clutched a sheet around her body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed the new energy was coming from a young looking wolf demon. He was maybe around his young teen years with sliver hair and blue eyes. He shifted his feet, "sorry…" He was muttering.

"What are you doing here?" Kurami hissed.

"OH, um, I sniffed, catching the sent of an unmated wolf demonness and-um, mating session is comin' up…." He trailed off. Myou sighed.

"It's fine." She said, shocking Kurama, Hiei, but not Kurami who already was back in bed. "Happens all the time, kid, but I think I might be a little old for you." She smirked.

He shrugged, "My name is Suou Kaoru, I'm an ice wolf demon!" Kaoru said cheerfuly. Myou chuckled,

"Pleasure to meet you, why don't you wait in the livingroom. I'd like to talk to you, kiddo." She smiled, Kurama couldn't help but smile, she was always good with younger people then he was. The ice wolf nodded and ran out. Hiei went to his own room as Kurama watched her dress. She pulled on a large T shirt that went midthight before walking out, Kurama following behind.

"So, Kaoru, what are you doing on the island?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm here to see my brother fight. He is on the team you'll be going up against tomorrow." He told her. "I hope they don't beat you to bad. You seem really nice. So does your boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrow and jerked his thumb toward Kurama. "You two virgins or somethin' that you aint gonna do it or something? Cause I'd be careful. Myou, your smoking and anyone would kill ya to mate with you." Kaoru said playfully with a grin.

"Err, no, neither of us are virgins. I'll try not to single handedly destory your brothers team." She smirked

"Well, I'll should go. Sorry, my, but this wouldn't have worked out anyways." He added before leaving. Myou laughed before heading to the bedroom.

"Sucha cutie he was." Kurama dressed in just a pair of boxers before dropping in the bed with a heavy sigh. Myou slipped under the covers and curled on her side. He made a face before pulling her against him, wrapping his arm around her waist before falling asleep.

Hiei returned to bed where his kitten sat. Her golden cat eyes filled with mischevies ideas he could tell. The fire deamon laughed before moving into bed, "What did you do?"

"Noooothing." She simply said before nibbling on his bottom lip. "Just being a cat in heat." A large smirk grew on his lips. Meanwhile in the room next to Hiei and Kurami, Yusuke slept soundly with ear buds in thanks to wise advise by Genkai.


End file.
